


In the Hands of a Murderer

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, M/M, Serial Killer Dean Winchester, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel go out camping.But not Dean can't control himself





	In the Hands of a Murderer

 

_Kill..._

Dean shook the thought out of his head as Castiel helped him put the tent up. He could only wonder.. imagine the feeling of his brothers blood on his skin. Castiels corpse sprawled out in front of him.. He knew it would be a beautiful sight, but he had to control himself. The smile that was plastered on his face wasn't from the joy of hanging out with family. The smile hid the truth about Dean. Oh, how he would love to kill.. it calmed him. But Dean wouldn't allow it. 

Two tents had been set up, one for Dean and Sam, and the other for Castiel. Though Sam didn't like the idea, he went along with it.

_Rip them apart, don't hold back..._

A few lone hours had passed now. Dean studied his brother and his friend chat. Castiel was obviously flustered, but Dean knew not the reason. Castiel must have caught him staring because his face was alot darker. It was either him or the setting sun. Dean could feel his skin crawl as he watched the two. And then, the sun had finally tucked itself behind the horizon. Sam, being the man that he is, brought flash lights. Dean didn't need light for what he had planned. It would be beautiful. He was going to make a masterpiece out of the other two men, whether they liked it or not.

Sam and Cas gathered into their tents.

_Who shall go first?_

Dean went into the tent with Sam and sat in his portion of the tent. He couldn't help but stare. He was so calm, so quiet.

_Kill Him._

_Kill Him Now!_

Something controlled Dean. Perhaps it was the darkness that had consumed him, but he didn't care. He reached over, grabbed a knife, and went to impale the younger Winchester. Sam, as if he knew Dean was doing something stupid, was looking at Dean through half lidded eyes. "Dean.. dude.. go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

Dean tucked a few strands of Sams loose hair behind his ear. "Don't worry Sammy.." He spoke up, trying his best not to laugh. Dean brought the knife down, penetrating Sams gut as he wore a twisted smile. Sams eyes were wide as he stared up at Dean in shock. He spat up blood as he continued to stare. Tears had began to form in the younger Winchesters eyes. Dean stabbed him over, and over, and over again. He didn't stop until his brother was dead, his still warm hand holding deans arm tightly.

Dean admired his art, his face now coated in his brothers blood. Dean had finally gotten free of the corpses grip. He exited the tent and went over to Castiels, only to find out that he wasn't there. The psychopath wandered around the sight, trying to find the pathetic being. Castiel stood, on the trail, examining the brush. Dean approached, not sure of how to attack. 

Castiel suddenly turned around, aiming the flashlight at the older Winchester. He wore a smile as he looked at Dean. "Thank God! It's just you. Look, Dean.. i have to-"

His words trailed off when he noticed the blood. There was so much.. Castiel could feel his dinner threatening to escape his stomach as he stared at him with fear in his eyes. 

"Dean, did you-" Castiel spoke up before Dean charged at him with the blade. He immediately dodged, backing away from the crazy man. "Dean please, lets talk about this!"

Castiel was completely defenseless against Dean, this was something Dean enjoyed. He loved to chase his prey. 

Dean wore that same twisted smile he wore when he murdered his brother. Dean charged at Castiel once again, managing to cut his abdomen. Castiel dropped to his knees as he held his hand over the wound. He scooted away from Dean, desperately trying to escape. Dean approached and stood over him. He bent down and gripped Castiel chin roughly, yanking his head over so he would look at him.

"Dean, please, don't do this?"

"And why shouldn't I?"

Castiel was silent as Dean struck him. "Well, you gonna' answer me?"

"Dean I.. I love you.."

Dean grinned, his eyes coated with desire. He impaled Cas, the knife traveling straight through his chest. The smaller man cried out in pain as blood began to pool in his mouth. He spat out the crimson fluid as he looked up at Dean. "B-But Dean.. I love you.."

And after he said those words, he dropped the knife beside him, and left the scene.

 


End file.
